Forum:2019-06-05 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- Ah, caught up, finally! I can stop biting my tongue. ➤ I didn't realize "slag" was a verb before. ➤ I think any noun can be used as a verb if something was turned into that noun. turned to ice? youve been iced. turned into a cube? youve been cubed. -bikke : Sure. In English, all words can do whatever they want, I've just never seen this particular noun verbed before. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 15:15, June 6, 2019 (UTC) I have to say, Wooster is getting tiresome. He stands around being useless, and then he complains. When he arrived at the dome he projected a proper I'm-Her-Majesty's-trained-agent-and-I'm-in-charge attitude, but it's all been downhill from there. I mean, I guess we're supposed to take him as the stereotype clueless cop who can't keep up with Poirot/Wolfe/Templar/Holmes/etc., but I don't need that in the story as much as I need a credible authority figure. Rakethorn wasn't much use either. ➤ Oh, a small point, but Wooster is all upset about abominations of science, but from Womble's description of Agatha's four labs it's clear that creating abominations of science is part of the job there in the science dome. Bkharvey (talk) 04:56, June 5, 2019 (UTC) : Abominations of science are indeed part of the score in Britian, but so is the ability to kill everyone in the Dome if it gets out of hand. And yeah Wooster is complaining a lot, but I put that down to fear at what is basically the boogeyman of Britian being free and becoming more powerful than ever (wish we knew more on how Klaus stopped him), in addition to the minor detail that he is, like you said, supposed to be in charge. This whole debacle has turned into probably the worst nightmare for Britian since it sank . . . and we still have several unresolved plotlines associated with it! 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 13:30, June 5, 2019 (UTC) : To add to what BVC said.. it's about 99% certain that Wooster didn't sign off on the idea of building Abomination Labs for a bunch of whacked-out Sparks right on top of an ancient interdimensional temple. He has every right'' and duty ''to complain about this setup. And not to dismiss the problematic issues of Rakethorn's asignment, but "crazed Spark control" is evidently not anywhere near his area of expertise. --Geoduck42 (talk) 22:43, June 5, 2019 (UTC) :: The whole thing is a collossal embarrassment for the Queen, and deeply disturbing. The Dome was meant to be a way to keep the Sparks in line, and implied to have been there since around the time the island sank and the Queen decided to have a private space for her Sparks to work and be killed if necessary, while instead it was right where a conspiracy she knew nothing about wanted it to be. For someone to be able to evade her spies and powers like that...is scary. Also now thinking about Tarvek's earlier doubts that Snacky was truly the mastermind behind all this, if only because this is supposed to be an 'ancient conspiracy' that would only give this present generation godhood. Where was the motive for the (supposedly dead from old age) people who initially caused the Dome to be atop the temple? 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 00:35, June 6, 2019 (UTC) ::: If all is as it seems, then yes, I agree that Albia's reputation for omniscience is pretty overblown. However, it's not made at all clear how old the dome is, and I don't recall anyone particularly referring to the Gray Hood conspiracy as "ancient", unless it turns out they're related to Pandorus Omnisiens and his crowd. ----Geoduck42 (talk) 04:02, June 6, 2019 (UTC) After a day of staring at this thing, I start to notice details. E.g., in panel 1, Agatha's facial expression doesn't really go with an "Aw." It'd make more sense if she'd said "Ack!" or some such emphatic noise. Bkharvey (talk) 15:15, June 6, 2019 (UTC)